(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for controlling a lifter device, to hoist apparatus, and to an aircraft.
The technical field of the invention is thus the field of devices for hoisting a load that is outside an aircraft.
(2) Description of Related Art
An aircraft, and more particularly a rotorcraft of the helicopter type, may be fitted in optional manner with an installation for transporting external loads.
Such a hoist apparatus may comprise a lifter device capable of lowering or raising a suspension member relative to the fuselage of the aircraft, the suspension member possibly comprising a hoist cable or a hoist chain, for example.
Such a lifter device is commonly referred to as a “winch” by the person skilled in the art. A lifter device conventionally includes a motor that rotates a reel having the suspension member wound thereon.
A hoist apparatus also includes control means for controlling the lifter device. The control means include a grip and at least one control panel.
The control panel may have control members for controlling movement of the suspension member, or indeed for controlling a hook device arranged at the free end of the suspension member. In addition, the control panel may include an indicator for indicating the length of the suspension member that has been deployed from the lifter device, a control button for controlling a beam carrying the lifter device or deflector means of the hoist apparatus, a system for controlling the aircraft, means for shearing the suspension member, and possibly also means for communicating with the aircraft cockpit.
The term “control member” is used to cover any means present on control means for controlling a hoist device.
Under such circumstances, the control means are often fastened to the structure of the aircraft.
An operator, conventionally referred to as a winch operator, holds the control means in one hand and the suspension member in the other hand.
The operator holds the suspension member in order to guide it.
Furthermore, by holding the suspension member, the operator can evaluate the tension exerted on the suspension member in order to determine whether any load suspended from the suspension member is or is not resting on the ground. It is difficult for the operator to assess distances, since such distances are distorted by the aircraft being vertically above the ground.
The state of the art includes document EP 0 120 995 which describes a hoist apparatus having a lifter device co-operating with a suspension member, and a control device connected by a cable to the lifter device.
The control device comprises a unit having a body and handle means. The body then has a longitudinal slot associated with closure means, the slot being open to receive the suspension member and then being closed once the suspension member has been inserted in the slot.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,725 describes a hoist device having a lifter device connected to a grip, the grip also being connected to a hook.
The following documents are also known: US 2006/226106; FR 1 254 845; and US 2003/057408.